Epsiode 1
Host: I'm your host bucket. And this is Batle on Island camp. Here 6 BFDI contetants, 6 BFDIA contetants, and 6 all new contetant will batle it out on this island for $100,000. Thats alot of money. Here comes the BFDI contetants now. Match: Omg Pencil your here to and Bubble yay Pencil: Omg I cant beleive we both got in Match : I know and Bubble how are you Bubble: Omg I'm great you Match: I'm fine Flower: Hi guys Match,Pencil,Bubble: OH NO IT'S FLOWER!!!!! Flower: Yep I'm back and I'm going to win Pencil: No your not everyone hates you Rocky:*barfs on Pencil* Pencil: NO ROCKYS BACK TO Match: Spongy better not be back Host: Spongy isn't comming back Match: Good Pencil: Oh look Teardrop is back to Bubble: Yay Teardrop Host: Ok here comes the BFDIA contetants. Ruby: Yay it's so good to be back on a game show Puffball: Ya it's been so long Dougnut: Well i dont want to be back Ruby: Than why did you come? Doughnut: Cause I was i I'm invited back why did you think I'm here Ruby: Okay Dora:*speaks perfect spanish really fast* Doughnut: NO DORA IS BACK SHE'S SO ANNOYING!!!! Puffball: I know right Nickle: Ya Coiny isn't back so i officly replace him Ruby: Hi Nickle Nickle: Hi Ru............by Ruby: You almost didnt remeber my name didnt you Nickle: Sorry about that Ruby: It's ok Bomby: Hi guys Ruby: Hi Bomby Host: Ok here comes the all-new contetants Towl: My name is Towl and I'm The Best Square: Hi I'm Square Blueberry: I may be small but I'm HUGE on the inside Puffy Pillow: Hi I'm Puffy Pillow Spoon: I'm Spoon and your all going down Egg: Yay I'm really here meeting you guys this is so exiting yay Host: So now that your all heer its time to put you into teams Egg: Yay teams!!!! Host: Okay..... Now Team 1 will be BFDI contetants + three newbies. Those three newbies are Egg,Blueberry, and Towl Towl: cool Host: So that means Team 2 Is the rest of you. Ok now the Team names will be Team 1: Team Fun Team 2:Team Cool Peeps. Okay good,great,done Match: So what now Host: I'm getting to that now that teams are good and even time for are first chlange Doughnut: What is are first chalange Host: I'm Getting to that sericly I have some impatient people Host: Ok the Chalnge is To get your whole team up this tree Host: Ok READY............SET..........GOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Towl: Guys lets through peoepl up one ta a time then the last person just climbs up All of Team Fun: Ok Towl: ok Throgh Blueberry first he's light Blueberry: No I'm Strong I can through All of Team Fun:*stares at Blueberry* Match: Really Blueberry really Blueberry: Yes really Towl: Fine you can through but if you make us loose you'll probibly be going home Ruby: Ok I got some climbing gear lets climb Doughnut: Ruby, Puffball can Fly us up Ruby: Oh ya everyone on Puffball Puffball: Ok theres alot of wait on me so I might Fly Slower All ok Team Cool Peeps: Go Puffball Go!!!!!!! Flower: No Team Cool Pees are ahead cause of Puffball Towl: Blueberry, THROUGH FATER!!!!!!! Blueberry: I'm Going as fast as I can Bubble: Blueberry, your stil trying to through Teardrop you shure you dont need help Blueberry: I'm Good Puffball: Were almost up Bomby: Go Puffball Go Host: And Team Cool Peeps win the first chlan ge of the season Ruby: Yay Pufball Host: So Team Fun, I'll see you at the Elimantion Ceremony. Egg: Oh no Match: Thx alot Blueberry Blueberry: Oh no *gulps* At The Elimantion Ceremony Host: OkO, in front of you are cards of your team mates. Put a green mark on it if you think that team member deserves a prize. Put a red mark if you thinck that team meber deserves to be elimanted. Match: This is such a easy choise Pencil: I know right Host: Ok now put the card that has the green mark in the green box. Put the card with the red mark in the red box Host: Ok we'l start with prize Host: First vote: Towl, Second: Towl, Third: Towl, Fourth: Match, Fifth: Pencil, Sixth: Towl, Seventh: Towl, Eigth: Towl, Ninth: Towl. So Towl you get the prize Towl: Yay Host: Your Prize is a Help Token Towl: Whats that Host: Well if your team is loosing or stuck in a chalange you can use this to help your whole team Towl: Yay Host: Now that, thats done time for the elimantiion votes Host: First Vote: Blueberry, Second: Blueberry, Third: Blueberry, Fourth: Flower, Fifth: Flower Flower: Why did I get votes i didn't do anything] Host: Dont Disturb the reveling proses Flower: Sorry Host: Ok Sixth vote: Flower, Seventh: Blueberry, Eigth: Flower, Final vote is Blueberry. Blueberry: I cant be out not now it's to early Host: Sorry but your team voted, also i wont always say the otes every episode so,mometimes i will. Host: Well Blueberry to the TLI (Tiny Looser Island) Blueberry: *gets flung to the TLI* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Host: Rill next episode Batle......... On.......... Island Camp!!!!!!!!!!!!